


Возвращение

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Background Slash, Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: В день, когда Неро совсем прекратил ждать, они вернулись.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

> просто мой старый фанфик

Время в томительном ожидании вроде бы тянулось так медленно, будто секунды становились часами, но в то же слишком быстро и незаметно, когда Неро перестал их ждать. Нет, не то, чтобы он не верил в своих отчасти демонических родственников, просто у него за три последних года нашлись переживания куда более важные на Земле, чем в Аду.

Сначала эти свадебные хлопоты с бессмысленными выборами между салфетками двух почти идентичных цветов и составлением списка гостей (главные приглашенные всё равно не явились). Потом сложная во всех смыслах беременность как и для по-настоящему стойкой героини Кирие, так и для переживающего за неё супруга. И в конечном итоге рождение любимой дочери Евы не давало заскучать ни на час.

Так что охотник на демонов уже давно не ждал возвращения отца и дяди — ему просто было не до этого.

***

В тот самый момент, когда в дверь постучали, Неро соревновался с дочерью в том, кто из них построит самую большую башенку из кубиков.

— Дорогой, открой пожалуйста, — крикнула Кирие из кухни, занятая обедом.

Парень, нет, уже мужчина мигом поднялся с пола сам и протянул руки Еве, задорно улыбаясь:

— Пойдём посмотрим, кто к нам пришёл, — девочка охотно поддалась отцу в объятья, и тот прижал её к груди. — Может, это тётя Триш пришла к тебе в гости?

— Или тётя Леди? — она посмотрела Неро в глаза.

— Или тётя Леди! — согласился он с дочкой и, перехватив её поудобнее одной рукой, потрепал по «фамильным» белесым волосам. — Может, даже обе.

Глава семейства за несколько больших шагов преодолел оставшееся расстояние до двери, посмотрел в глазок и обомлел. Не веря своим глазам, под недовольное от медлительности бормотание дочки он трясущейся рукой отпер замок и открыл дверь.

На пороге стоял слегка обросший и ещё более неряшливый Данте, а чуть поодаль — всё такой же безупречный Вергилий (они явно пришли не прямиком из ада). Неро жадно вглядывался в знакомые лица и не мог выдавить и слова, потому что все заготовленные фразы тут же вылетели из головы. Ева, несмотря на врождённую болтливость, тоже не проронила ни слова, рассматривая незнакомых мужчин и прижимаясь ближе к папе.

Повисшую тишину, как не сложно было бы догадаться, нарушил легендарный охотник на демонов, обращаясь в своей шутливой манере к старшему брату:

— Похоже, Верг, ты у нас теперь дедуля, — он приветственно помахал рукой внучатой племяннице, и та, хотя и смутилась, помахала в ответ.

Неро от этой фразы ощутимо расслабился, даже улыбнулся и уже хотел было поздороваться, но его перебил его отец.

— Ты тоже, Данте, — полудемон подошел почти вплотную к близнецу и прошептал эти слова очень тихо, чтобы услышал только брат, однако услышал ещё и сын.

— Что?! — одновременно вскрикнули мужчины, смотря на Вергилия.

— Что? — не повёл и бровью тот.

Ева же расхохоталась со смешных взрослых.


End file.
